


Flame of vengance

by BunniQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniQuake/pseuds/BunniQuake
Summary: You are an inhuman, on the run and hunted by the watchdogs. You find yourself in the middle of a situation but luckily receive help from a guy in a horseshoe black and white leather jacket, and a habit of spontaneous combustion.





	

It had been five months. Five months since your normal life ended. There was nothing abnormal about your life, everyday you worked at the local shop, everyday you went home to your cat and bare apartment, everyday you barely made enough to get by. Five months ago you gave your cat to the next door neighbour and fled your crappy apartment, and also five months ago you went through teregenesis. Inhuman. It was a term used to describe what you were, but you weren’t quite sure what that actually was.

Now you found yourself on the streets of LA, staying at a local motel. you walked past the dark alleys , filled with jeering guys and a million possible hiding spots. watching your back was second nature now, the watchdogs were tracking you somehow. The Sokovia accords were an option for you, but he last thing you wanted was to be broadcasted as a freak, there were so many hate groups like the watchdogs. How did they know you were inhuman?, most likely the fact that occasionally you used your powers (which was clearly a bad idea). There had been many close calls, spiking your anxiety again and again, somehow you got away. through the times you had learnt to fight, not amazingly, but you could get by.

You walked up the rusted spiral staircase staring out onto the dark streets, the night was never quiet, the room filled with a constant white noise. You turn the key and walked into the room, the smell of musty walls and dodgy plumbing hitting you. You walk over towards the other door and flick the light switch. Nothing happens. You flick it again, nothing happens. “Just great, the powers out again” you mutter under breathe. You walk towards the window sill where two large, melted candles sit. You lift your hand up and aim it towards the two candles, two flames spark up and dance in front of the slightly-fogged image of the skyline. You walk towards the old bathroom next to the door leading into the hallway, you are about to enter but you hear pairs of footsteps coming up the other staircase inside the building, a click of a safety trigger.You sprint over to the outside exit and run down the metal stairs. Behind you is the sound of your door being kicked down, you keep you head forward sprinting towards an alleyway. There are watchdogs in front of the building. You knock one down, launching a high kick at another’s weapon. It falls onto the road, another kick sends him onto he ground. You can hear the the sound of a car and another load of watchdogs. It distracts you for a second before being brought back to reality by a clicking sound you turn, a watchdog, gun pointing directly at you. You don’t time to react but before he can react a flame-covered chain wraps around his torso, and drags him to the ground. You turn a tall figure in a leather white-stripped leather jacket wealding the chain. you look up the leather jacket to see a skull.Flames cover the skull and fly above. You step back shocked, but he continues to fight off watchdogs around the area. You stand dumb struck , and eventually snap out of it and turn to the metal staircase where more watchdogs enter from. You move you arm and send flames covering the stairwell and engulfing the men. They scream and try to escape but any stragglers are picked off by the flaming figure. It suddenly clicks. The Ghostrider, the figure that covers the grafitied  walls of LA, The killer, but he saved you from them.

All the watchdogs are down , all that’s left is a battlefield of flames, and the distant sounds of sirens. The Ghost looks towards you , a material starting to cover the skull, flesh forming over the bones. It is replaced by olive skin, brown eyes, and dark hair. “Come with me, unless you wanna deal with the cops” he says at you , looking towards the black car. You open your moth to argue but just find yourself walking over to the charger.He enters the drivers seat, and you follow going to the other side of the car.“Its Y/N” you say breaking the silence,he turns to look at you eyes flicking up and down your old , ripped clothes. He looks up before saying “Robbie”, his voice is deep and slightly raw. The charger rolls out of the area and onto a secluded road.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Quake  
> Instagram: instagram.com/quake.x/  
> Tumblr:http://bunniquake.tumblr.com/


End file.
